Curiosity
by Shirayuki Wistalia
Summary: "Mama, why am I an only Child?" She didn't know the answer. Naruto's not mine. He's Hinata's.. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**CURIOSITY**

_Summary: "Mama, am I an only child?"_

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed,

* * *

"_Mama, Why am I an only child?_"

That one curious innocent question from her daughter made Uchiha Sakura's world stop for a moment. Yes, Uchiha Sakura, the woman that the one and only Uchiha Sasuke married. Yes daughter, they have one, a very cute and intelligent one if I may say. She spared her a glance at her side, an indication that she heard her question, and immediately went back in organizing hospital files. She did that to avoid that face of her lovely daughter and just to think of the best,or should we say, lamest excuse that she can ever think of. Realization then struck to her, she also didn't even know the answer either. Sasuke only comes home twice a month, will arrive in the afternoon, and will be gone again after 2-3 days. Due to limited time and lots of duties Sakura has to do being the head medic, they didn't have time for sex, or even for each other. But they find time in spending time with the young Uchiha.

Sakura smiled sadly. If he's going to restore his clan, why make only one child if she can bear to give birth to a basketball team? Then she started to dig in a little deeper, wondering why her dear husband only wants one child.

Seeing her mother in that kind of terrible thinking state, Sarada faked a cough which drive's her mother's attention to her. "Sorry, darling, mommy got distracted." She didn't care what her mother had said, she just added information in her question.

"I mean, Boruto-kun has a sister, and aunt Ino is on her 3rd month being pregnant for Inojin-kun's soon-to-be sibling... Why didn't I have a sibling like them? "

Sakura now directed all her attention to her, the files could wait later. The thing that really got her attention is the fact that Ino, her bestfriend, is pregnant. What kind of friend is she, Sakura, I mean, to not know what her own close friend's condition was. She felt terrible. She blames herself and daily work for this, but these things can't be avoided. wait. WAIT. Well, Ino should also report it to her. Then this also means that the blonde,too, has a mistake. She sould schedule visiting her during one of her weekly day-off's.

The act of her mother being silent pisses of the young balck-haired girl. Seriously? Is the question really that hard? Too bad she didn't know how difficult it is to find her most awaited answer.

"Know what mama? I asked Kakashi-sensei yesterday on how babies are made."

Sakura didn't do continued.

"He said that, in order to make babies, the mother should open her legs and-"

"WHAT?!" Her brain finally worked. That geezer told her? She should've known. It's her former teacher that we're talking about.

"Mama! Clam down, okay? Let me continue, this was his exact words, I'm sure. 'The mother should open her legs and insert a needle between the area and then boom! then next day, you're pregnant!"

The pinkette's anger subsided, she decided to punch that perverted teacher of hers today. But it eventually came back when the raven-haired little girl continued her story.

"I don't believe him, that's nonsense."

Oh yeah right, Sarada's too smart to be fooled.

"I know he's lying obviously."

Oh great.

"I kinda like Naruto-jiisan's explanation."

what? What? WHAT?!

"What did that guy said to you?"

"It's done through a process of sexual intercourse, where a man and a woman joins together. He mentions something about pencils? and Vaina? I don't remember."

She decided to visit a certain hokage today.

* * *

And there's the part 1 of this drabble! It's my first time writing a naruto fic so please Review! It's already late and I can't type anymore longer. I'll post the other part tomorrow~ So don't worry!

Sneak Peak to 2nd part: "Boys are Stupid."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came and it's Sakura's day off! But still, Sarada keeps asking that same question. Today, she has no work at the hospital, which means, more time with Sarada, more time with questions, and more energy to waste from cleaning the house. She's a clean-freak. It's her nature.

She was sweeping the floor when the little child decided to inquire again for the nth time that day. Sakura sighed, she's getting tired of this so she had no choice but to answer. Honestly.

"Sarada-chan, I think the reason why Sasuke-kun only wants one child because you're already enough. As for me, I also want another child, but I also realllllyyyy love my baby Sarada~! I don't know why your dad's contented with one." She responded as she pinched her cheeks.

Sarada pouted, but didn't react. In fact, she was angry. Angry because her father only wanted one child, and angry because she hates being pinched in the cheek. It stayed awkward until the young Uchiha decided to make a comment, a comment which she usually refer to Uzumaki Boruto, yet today's a different story.

"Boys are stupid."

* * *

Sakura froze. What?

Before the mother can say other nonsense comment, the front door suddenly opened and in came the new comer with his one eye covered. "Tadaima."

In a matter of minutes , another door was heard and both adults looked up just to realize that their little angel had locked herself up in her own room. The pinkette sighed and shook her head. The other one's eyebrow just rose in confusion. "Okaeri, Sasuke-kun."

"What's her problem?" He asked as they both sat on the comfy couch. Her mind restarts, and turned to look at her husband. "I don't know... she asked me earlier about her being the only child..." This questions still lurks on her head, which stresses her until now. She felt so tired. She needs to sleep.

The pink-haired Uchiha's vision started to blur... "And then...I said that maybe you don't want a child because she is enough. And then she said boys are stupid..." She gave in and fell asleep on her husband's shoulder. This was natural for Sasuke, Sakura's always tired. But that's not the thing in his mind right now. He was kind of offended on the word "stupid" which is indirectly for him. When he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder, he didn't care. It's just Sakura. This woman always does this whenever sha has a chance, not that he didn't like it.

He turns his head to his side, only to find sleeping beauty already drooling on his shoulder. He got irritated at first, but then shrugged it off, she's not on a good condition anyway. He sighs and returned in staring at space. He needs to talk to both of her girls to clarify things.

"Hn."

* * *

_WHY MUST BOYS BE SO STUPID? I mean, they're so dense! They don't consider girl's feelings! It's so unfair!_

Uchiha Sarada was pacing back and forth in her own pink- themed room. Even though 30 minutes already passed after her encounter with her parents, she still cannot think of a very meaningful answer.

_Maybe he really just wants one? Didn't he want a son?! I can't believe him!_

Call her stupid but she really wants to talk to herself right now.

_It shouldn't be that hard to have sexual intercourse, right? What's hard with pencils and Vaina? What's a vaina anyway?!_

This little rant of hers started 3 days ago when she was in school. Boruto is teasing her when he unexpectably but unbelivably stopped. Sarada looks up from her book, to see what happened that caused him to stop, and only to witness him go to aid her sister who is currently bullied by other girls at her age. The son of the hokage roared at them, telling them to don't come any closer to her sister again. I heard him shout about something like. "I really hate those girls. They often to pull you down just because you're above them. **Jealous brats**!"

What an irony,huh? He's also a bully to me too, not that I take it too seriously. For me, he's just a kohai that despirately wants attention from his senpai. It's just his way to get my attention, EVERYDAY. After comforting his sister, he's back in being a jerk again, calling me "Four Eyes!" or occasionally, "Forehead".

But a feeling aroused inside her, she never felt this before. She felt lonely. She needs someone to take care of, to have someone to protect from those jealous maidens. She suddenly has the sad feeling of not having someone to talk about her secrets, or even about why Kakashi-sensei doesn't have a girlfriend since birth. She wants to experience being a sister.

Her throat went dry. She didn't know why.

_I guess a sip of cold water will help me freshen up.._

She carefully turned the knob so it can make noises as quietly as possible. Peeking her head outside, she scanned if the area is isolated. The coast is clear. She opened the door widely and stepped out. The door was shut quietly.

As she steped on the last step of the stairs connecting the first and second floor, her heart skipped a beat when she saw the scene in their livingroom.

* * *

SARADA RANTS FOR THE WIN!~ HAHA (CAPSLOCK FOR INTENSITY!)

this... is not the original plan. I lost the real plot when I'm sleeping. I didn't know where I put those but hey! I still remember some details!

READ AND REVIEW MINNA-SAN~! GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!

there's a next chapter by the way. I don't think this one is entertaining though. I really appreciate all of you, laughing at "Pencils and Vaina"


	3. Chapter 3

_Cover pic for this chappy:_**_ look at my profile! Promise, it' cute!_**

* * *

_Who was the one who said that they have no time for each other, hmn?_

Sarada shook her head and silently walked towards the couch where two lovers are currently sleeping. When she reached the back part of the furniture, she tip-toed her feet and took hold of the upper part of the couch which enabled her to see what's happening.

Despite the sickening feeling inside her, she couldn't help but smile. _At least now they had time for each other though it's just limited._ And that's the exact moment where she realized the situation they were in. Sarada Uchiha was a smart girl at such a young age, She understood immediately how to act her part. Patience. Life wil be better someday.

She went around the couch to face both of her parents, and she smirked genuinely, like she had discovered a new technique. Who would've thought that her parents were this perfect? The little girl spotted something sitting on the round table near the television and her smile turned into one of a grinch. Swiftly she took it and rapidly she opened it. It's her mother's Iphone. She selected "camera" and achieved without great effort a photo of her mother sleeping on her father's shoulder, drooling. This will be embarassing for the pink-haired kuinochi.

Satisfied with her work, she made the picture the wallpaper. She will be soooo dead if her mother sees this. Not that she cares, the **puppy-dog eye technique** always works.

She set the phone down and returned to what she really has to do, drink a glass of water full of ice!

* * *

Sasuke grabbed the cellphone near him, carefully and successfully not disturbing his wife. His eyes showed no reaction when he saw the thing his own daughter did. A picture. And It was Cute.

The Ninja was awoken when he felt some life form coming near them (He's a light sleeper, anyway), and when he learned that it's just his little angel, he pretended to be asleep. He didn't know what she's doing, but after he sensed her no more, his eyes fluttered open and he's already aware that the scenery has changed. No big things are gone but a little device was gone on it's place – only to be seen at the table near him.

Sakura snored beside him. He wanted to laugh but couldn't. Yes she'd wake up and blush furiously, then slap him in the face, that will surely leave a disgusting red mark, but he didn't want to stop this moment. No, he didn't.

Reality ended it anyways. Because, Sakura too, is awake when Sarada took that stolen picture.

* * *

Opening one eye, Sakura blushed as she saw the thing her beloved husband is holding. It's her pink-cased phone and a shameful picture came into view. She noticed Sasuke trying to hold back a laugh, she tried to be angry, but she just couldn't. She didn't want to ruin the moment. Not today where they had time for themselves.

She decided to speak because she wants to. "Hmn, that's a nice picture."

"It's cute."

"Wow, I never thought you say things like that."

"Well, I do. Kakashi-sensei always advices me to form a two sentenced replies for my wife to be happy."

"Haha, that's Kakashi-sensei for us! I wonder if he's the one who told Naruto about the pencils and vaina."

"Don't laugh, I told that to the dobe."

"Seriously?! Why?!"

"We were kids, and he's confused to what sexual intercourse means, a word that he read on one of Kakashi-sensei's books."

Sasuke sensed something, but ignored it since he was enjoying this conversation. It's not that Sarada's already finished her duty in the kitchen, right?

"Ohhhh... So it really is pencils and vaina... I thought it was... you know.."

"Speaking about sex, we haven't done it in a while..."

He's usually the one who initiates it...

"That can wait later tonight..."

And she's there to say she agrees... Sarada needs to sleep early tonight.

* * *

Sarada just emerged from the bedroom when she hears voices, which is very familiar to the person she is. Of course, it's her parents, who the hell will it be?

They seemed too preoccupied on what they are discussing so the raven-haired girl easily went to sit at the back of the red couch.

_"Ohhhh... So it really is pencils and vaina... I thought it was... you know.."_

So this is Adult talk, huh?

"_Speaking about sex, we haven't done it in a while..."_

Boring.

She got up and went to her room, content of having her much awaited response, and content that she has a nice life. She didn't know that there are many people out there that wants to live her life.

As expected, when she woke up from her slumber, two persons are right beside her, her beloved mother and awesome father.

* * *

An Update! Yey! Thanks for those who favorited/followed/reviewed this story! You all made my day!

So the Pencil and Vaina theory came from Sasuke? Haha.

I'm sorry if you spotted errors her, I can't debug them today. Maybe tomorrow.

Kakashi-sensei is love :D

Until the next update ~

Shishi out OwO


	4. Chapter 4

Since I want to do something new, New Story :D

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to be the creator of this anime / manga =.=

* * *

_**Gone** Again..._

It's been like this in Sakura's life for, what? 8 years? Or it may be more than that. She was used to this, as well as little Sarada.

_But Will Always **Return**..._

He never failed to come home. The raven-haired girl will be happy again.

_For just very** limited** time..._

And stop over for only 2-3 days. Life is miserable for her. Sarada just want to spend time with his father, just like Boruto who totally wants to get the attention of the Current Hokage. That's how they are alike.

_And At last, He'll **Stay**._

Finally, Those years will end. Why? Sakura will have another baby! He cannot leave her to the likes of Naruto or Ino, ok? They have their own responsibilities now. Well, maybe he can ask Tsunade or Kakashi to take care but... He wanted to be there during her labor days.

When Sarada was born, he wasn't there by her side. The delivery was one week early, so when he came back, his baby and a very enthusiastic Sakura greeted him as he entered her room. He felt sad though, he knew the pain of giving birth to a child, cause he witnessed it during one of his expeditions.

The frown on his face was immediately gone as he spotted something wrapped in a white cloth in his Wife's hand. The First Uchiha Born After The Massacre.

He was scared, of course, to carry her, fearing that he might accidentally let her fall from his hand – But Sakura just smiled and handed him the baby. She Trusts him. So, After he learns to not to worry about something terrible, he finally got the courage to look down at his hands where the most cutest baby in the world was sleeping. She was perfectly fitted in his firm muscular hands.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"What will we name her?"

"Sarada."

"What? Are you hungry?"

" No, I'm just delighted."

"Sarada it is then. Sarada Uchiha... Perfect!"

Sakura was finally discharged from the Hospital and He always carry their child around whenever he got the chance. Naruto's always complaining , too. Always reporting to Sakura , "Teme doesn't even let me touch her, Do something Sakura-chan!" and the emerald-eyed mother will always reply, "Let Him. Besides, you have your own baby Boruto."

There is also one time when Sarada was crying at night and Sasuke instantly woke up to aid their blessing even though it's not his turn. Sakura was thankful that she have a husband like that. But by the time she was 2, He left to explore the world, find answers to his questions, and fulfill missions that the Hokage assigned him to do (well, he wasn't truly assigned, he requested it). That was a fact that Sakura Uchiha didn't really understand.

* * *

"Mama, you're staring at space again. Your food will be cold." Sarada called out to her mother as she waved her small hands in front of Sakura. Shaking her head, she smiled at her black-haired daughter and continued to eat. They sat on the couch to watch T.V. after they finished dinner.

"Sarada? Are you exited?" The mother suddenly asks, feeling curious in what she was feeling right now.

"About what, Mama? About Daddy coming home or about me being a sister soon?"

"Both. What do you feel?"

Silence ensued and Sakura suddenly felt nervous. She didn't know why. Did she say something to upset her?

"I feel excited and... nervous."

Good. She didn't offend her in some way.

"I feel excited about papa finally coming home, but I'm feeling nervous on how to be a big sister."

Sakura knew there was a continuation, so she resumed to listen. After a while, Sarada sighed and talked.

"I mean, Mama, you know how I barely show any emotion. I'm not like you who can easily let people know what you feel, I can't do that Mama."

Sakura motioned her daughter to come nearer, and she obeyed. This is how she comforts, letting Sarada to sleep in her lap and the young Uchiha will always hug her.

"Don't worry, darling. I'm sure you'll be a responsible onee-chan. You're my daughter! There's no need to worry!"

They both laughed, first because they want to be happy and second, they knew that in the future, life will handle it's way to a perfect road.

* * *

Ha! Your guess is right! This will have a part 2 because I really can't stay until 12.

I don't know if there will be a typo here, i tried to edit some errors in the other chapters but it stills remains the same. Sad story for me.

Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and please send me suggestions!

Don't forget to spread the SakuSasu love and Please Review! Sarada counts on you!


	5. AUTHOR's NOTE

Hi guys. Okay, First of all, I'm sorry that I can't update. It's not because of school, or anything that stops me to type on my computer... It's a writer's block... an author's worst enemy...

And It's because I'm devastated... Devastated because of the first chapter in Naruto Gaiden.

Have you read that? At first I awed at Sarada... then there goes the "curiosity" where Sarada thinks Sakura is not her real mother and Sasuke and Sakura is not married and Sakura went on a rage and broke the house and fainted... and the picture... Ahh, damn it.

I mean, I'm freakin' convinced that she's her mother... Do I look pathetic, now?

I'll just stick on Masashi Kishimoto being a Troll... But something inside me that he supports SasuSaku because he wouldn't put effort in making the pairing do so much drama.. so much angst.

Let's trust mangaka in this one, alright? If it's not true, (Karin being Sarada's mother) I'll rejoice, but If it's true... I'll just cry and will try to move on that they were once cannon... No Negative feelings!

This story won't be abandoned though. I'll update if my writer'b lock is cured.

Hope y'all understand.

Sincerely,

Shirayuki Wistalia.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Home**

I really want to thank _**SasukePrismaColor's review **_for encouraging me to add another chapter.

[×•×•×•×]

* * *

Sasuke finally reached Konoha, effortlessly leaping from roof to roof, he made his way to where the current hokage probably is, the office. He decided to enter from the window since he loves to do that.

"Oi Usuratonkachi.*" He monotonously called, landing gracefully on Naruto's floor.

"Oi Teme." He said back, yawning as he stands from his chair. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to hear news about Sakura... And Sarada."

The blonde hokage got an instant ramen, feeling very hungry from all those cursed paperworks.

"Sakura's fine, she visits here when she had time. She's pretty healthy, I must say... Sarada on the other hand, is excelling in class. I heard Boruto ranting about how serious and no fun she was in school. She looks serious every time I see her."

He poured hot water on the cup as he continued.

"To sum it up, there's nothing to worry about. But I must say that your daughter's like a mini you. You know, being the quiet, antisocial, and cold person you are."

Sasuke smirked at hearing that his daughter's like him. Naruto covered the cup with it's lid for the noodles to become soft.

"Arrgh, being a hokage is great but those papers are killing me!" Naruto suddenly complained.

"It's the path you've chosen, dobe." Sasuke commented, secretly enjoying to see him so stressed. And then he looked at the time, 7:30 in the evening. He must go now.

Naruto frowned at Sasuke's remark. Yup, this is his dream.

"Oi Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for watching out on my family." With that, the black haired ninja departed from the same window he used when he got in.

Naruto sighed but still smiled. "As long as it's for one of my bestfriends.. "

* * *

Sakura smiled at her daughter whose ear is pressed up to her baby bump. They finished their dinner and the two decided to relax at the sofa since their's nothing left to do in their house.

"Mama, why can't I hear anything?" Sarada asked, looking up to her mother.

"It's because you can't hear it. You can just feel it. Besides, I'm already 4 months ahead."

"Really? I can feel him?"

"Him?"

"Why? Isn't it a boy?"

"I don't know yet. Do you want it to be?"

"I want it to be a boy so papa can't be the only male here."

Sakura chuckled at Sarada's words. Her daughter pouted.

"Is there a problem for that, Sakura?" They heard a low voice questioned, a voice they yearned to hear.

Sasuke approached the two with a smug look on his face. Both females went to him, hugging him with all their might.

"Sasuke!"

"Papa!"

They exclaimed, voice laced with happiness and longing.

Sasuke hugged them too, Sarada first, then Sakura.

"Tadaima." he greeted. Sarada looked at her mother pleadingly, silently asking her to greet him back since she wants do it when he will finally stay with them. The Pink haired Uchiha nodded.

"Okaeri, Otosan!" When Sarada's alone with the family, she sometimes acts like a young Sakura, an innocent and sweet young Sakura.

Both parents smiled at her enthusiasm.

Sarada stayed up all night with her father despite Sakura reminding the young Uchiha to sleep because it's way past her bedtime. Sarada insists to be with her father, though, saying that she's far too old to be assossiated with bed times. Sasuke also wants to be in her company tonight, so Sakura decided not to be the fun-stopper and let those two bond.

* * *

The next day came and the Uchihas decided to visit the cementery where Sarada's grandparents are buried.

They let Sasuke to pay his respects to his and Sakura's parents, He simply closed his eyes, bowed down and mentally said what he wanted to say.

' Thank you for everything. Mother, Father, and Itachi. I will do my best to satisfy you and let the Uchiha clan be multiplied again. I promise to be a good father and If I haven't said this, I love you all.'

'Kizashi-san, Mebuki-san, I will take good care of your daughter and our children. I will do my best to make her safe with all I have. I love her very much. I may be a bad guy once, but I'll dont let anyone to harm the ones I love.'

Sakura offered them flowers, getting emotional with everyword she speaks, like, "I'll be a great mother." Or, "I promise to do what's right.", but she always lets out tears when she ends her sentence with a "Thank You."

Sarada was the last one to visit her Granparent's tombs. She waved at them, as if they're alive, and said what she wanted to say.

"Konnichiwa, Watashiwa Sarada desu. I'm your grandchild. Thank you for watching over us from where you are now. I heard you're all a great person. Too bad, I haven't met you. I want to promise to all of you that I'm going to work hard to be the granddaughter you all want to have. My mother and my father are the best gift you gave to me. I love you all."

She bowed down after her speech. Sakura and Sasuke cant help to be touched by her words. Sarada suddenly caught the attention of another tomb just beside her papa's parents; her Uncle.

She went near it and bowed down again for respect. 'Hello uncle Itachi, Papa told me stories about you. You're a great man. Don't worry, when my baby brother is born, I'll make sure to love him just as much you love my father.'

Sakura shed tears after hearing that. She looked at Sasuke, to see what his reaction would be like, only to find his eyes covered by his bangs, and his lips is stretched into a straight line. But then a single tear slipped out, and that's enough for her to know what he feels.

With a final look on their parent's grave, The Uchihas set out to leave the place and went to a certain blonde for a thank you.

* * *

The family entered the building like every normal person does, through a door. They went to the top floor, where the hokage's main office lies. They knocked first for Naruto to acknowledge their presence. They entered as they heard a "Come in" from the other side.

Naruto is seated on his seat, relaxed this time, and is chatting with the one and only (hot) Hatake Kakashi.

In that moment, Team 7 is reunited.

"What are you doing here?" The white haired guy asked, amused at the recent visitors.

"That's a nice welcome, Kakashi-sensei." Replied Sakura, putting one of her hands in her hips. Sasuke 'Hn'-ed on the other hand. Sarada just stared, back to being stoic.

"I was just joking." Kakashi reasoned.

"So why did you go here?" Naruto asked.

"To thank you for all. To you too, Kakashi-sensei. For everything you've done with us."

"Nah, that's not a big deal. You're my best students!" Their former teacher said.

"Friends helps each other in time of need! I wouldnt be here without you. " Naruto complimented, grinning at them.

"I will still get you from the information you said to my Sarada." Sakura glared.

Kakashi shrugged,"It's the most innocent explanation I had."

"With all of those books you have? It's a good thing you didn't said how things work to her." The adult female said back, where they started a conversation from Kakashi's books to Kakashi being single.

* * *

They ate their lunch at the Uzumaki residence, where Hinata's so glad that the team reunited, Sakura helping Hinata to prepare their meal, Sarada and Bolt having contests of who's the better Ninja, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi betting of who'll won the contest, and the cute little Himawari watching her mommy and auntie cooking.

The match ended up in a draw, which saddened the trio. They ate their food like a one big happy family.

* * *

They said their thanks as they waved goodbye to the Uzumaki's. Kakashi left earlier, remembering that he had some errand to do.

They spend the afternoon visiting other companions. Ino became very emotional as her and Sakura had a heart-to-heart talk. Tsunade cried too, but not so much. Kiba, Choji, Shikimaru and the others didn't cried, but they hugged them, showing that their friendship will never end.

The night went fast as expected. Sarada got tired on their trip to the whole village today, so she slept after a moment after their dinner on her mother's lap. Sasuke was the one who carried her to her room.

Sakura was already sleepy and Sasuke's still not beside her. He was on the terrace looking outside.

'So much has changed. But this is still my home. The place where I grew, the place that taught me things, The place that I felt secure, And the place where I loved...'

"Sasuke?" Sakura's sweet voice calls to him. He smiled.

'And to be loved back.'

The male Uchiha turned around to meet Sakura in her nightgown, the baby bump visible.

"I'll be right there later. Don't wait for me and just sleep." He recieved a nod in response.

As Sakura drifted to sleep, she remembered what happened the night before.

* * *

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Thank you for Everything."

"Why are you suddenly saying that?"

"I realized during my travels that I caused you so much hurt in the past years, and yet you still accepted and loved me. I thank you for all of that... Also for the childhood I cant forget."

She giggled. "You should thank the others too, you know. They are all important to us.

"Then let's do it tomorrow."

"Okay."

... Silence ...

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too.. Sakura."

And it ended with a passionate kiss.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she felt someone hugging her from behind. "Good night, Sasuke.."

"Good Night... My love."

Sakura's parents are dead in this fic. Reviews are appreciated, Kakashi without a mask is hot for me, and Itachi's death made so much feels.

* Sasuke once called the word to Naruto, which translates to a "Thin Hammer" meaning he was 'useless'. I just remembered the word :3

Till the next time~ Ciao~


End file.
